reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Cultivation
General Information In the Gu world humans, variant humans and beasts possess an incorporeal soul which is residing inside their body, and this soul could be said to be their 'true self' or their 'essence'. If the soul was not tampered with, it would have the true appearance of the being it originated from. Every soul has a differing quality, Gu Masters who cultivate soul path have generally a soul of better quality than Gu Masters of other paths, the souls of humans and variant humans is also of higher quality compared to those of beasts. A level above are Desolate Beasts and higher ranked beasts, and even further above are the souls of Gu Immortals which would have one of the best qualities. A soul holds memories and can think independently albeit the speed of thinking is decreased without its fleshly body, as well as being able to communicate with others. To be able to see souls or interact with a soul, Gu Masters generally need a special Gu of soul path or a closely related Gu. If a being which does possess a soul dies, their soul normally travels to the Door of Life and Death which they would enter, after which they would find themselves in a place that could be called 'afterlife'. But after Fate Gu was partially destroyed by Red Lotus Demon Venerable, the souls in the Gu world are no longer sucked directly into the Door of Life and Death and can instead remain longer in the material realm. Any injury to the soul is bound to lower one's soul foundation, if the foundation is low, to begin with, this may result at beast in retardation and at worst in immediate death due to receiving a soul injury either by the soul collapsing or dissipating. If the soul is strengthened beyond its limits and no precautions are taken this may also result in death by the soul exploding. (Note: Complementary information on this topic can be found in: Soul Path) Man Soul Every cultivator (ignoring the exceptions) start with a one man soul. This soul can be strengthened which would give the cultivator a quantitative advantage over others. Only through refinement and purification can there be a qualitative change, therefore they would not only try and increase the strength of their man soul to the limits but also refine it, getting rid of all of its impurities. In the Gu world, there are many Gu Masters who primarily cultivate their soul, those are called soul path Gu Masters. A normal Gu Master with 20 years of soul path cultivation could reach thousand man soul if they worked hard in the most conventional way.ch. 1460 Limit The soul can be only strengthened to a certain extent until it would need to be refined, if the soul is strengthened anyway this will cause it to detonate and kill the Gu Master. The following are the amounts or levels of man souls. Mutated Soul Mutated Souls are many times stronger than a regular man soul. They are the result of combining the man soul with a Beast Soul resulting in a beast-man soul, therefore the appearance of the Gu Master's soul would change to resemble a beast the more mutated their soul becomes. Examples are man soul + wolf soul = wolfman soul. The mutated souls of Fang Yuan and Spectral Soul Demon Venerable were described as having features of beasts. Methods and Uses Souls have many uses and applications especially considering soul path and other paths which make use of souls or require some soul foundation. * The attack's might of a soul path Gu Master most often depends on their soul foundation. * The number of beasts or beings an enslavement path Gu Master can control at one time, directly correlates with their soul foundation. If due to an injury the soul foundation is lowered beyond the controlling limit of the Gu Master, this may cause the enslaved beings to break away from the Gu Master's control. Controlling a large number of beasts causes soul fluctuations which have to be hidden from the investigative methods of others, this can be done with Gu such as Lurking Soul Coat Gu. * When refining Gu the Gu Master would experience a certain degree of fatigue that depends on their soul's foundation, the higher it is the less fatigued they would be after refinement. If failing to refine Gu the Gu Master would suffer from a backlash that would injure their soul. * When exploring a dream realm a Gu Master can be injured inside which translates into a soul injury it. * Certain Gu like Cleanse Soul Immortal Gu or Soul Howl Immortal Gu expend the soul foundation of the Gu Master or Gu Immortal who are using them. * Certain Gu like Wolf Soul Gu can be used on oneself to make one's soul resemble the soul of another creature thereby increasing the intimacy or decreasing the resistance of other creatures to oneself. The resulting soul is called a beast-man soul and can be more specified if it's known which Gu was used, for example, using a Wolf Soul Gu would yield a wolfman soul. Such Gu are commonly used by enslavement path Gu Masters to lower the resistance of enslaved beasts and effectively being able to enslave more beasts than with a man soul. * Gu Masters can tamper with their soul to ensure that it would self-detonate in case of death, this is done so as to ensure to not become a soul captive and be soul searched. It can also be used as a threat and deterrent towards others from cornering said Gu Master and suffering from the explosion, it can be however avoided if the Gu Master's soul is destroyed quickly enough or suppressed otherwise. * Normally souls are incorporeal but with a high enough foundation, the soul can become corporeal and physically affect its surroundings. (This was as of now only achieved by Spectral Soul Demon Venerable) * With a high enough foundation and attainment in soul path Gu Masters could potentially create split souls that would be in a certain way an extension of themselves. (This was as of now only achieved by Spectral Soul Demon Venerable) * The memories stored inside souls can be searched with Gu like Soul Search Gu, this is a major reason to try and seize the enemy's soul which might hold precious information regarding enemy factions, killer moves, Gu recipes, and cultivation experiences. * A Gu Master can use soul path methods to leave their body and either wander around or possess another body that lacks a soul. This is less commonly seen with mortal Gu Masters but more so with Gu Immortals. (Note: This method is not to be mistaken for "Soul Possession" which would grant a Gu Master life in a new body). Other Improving Methods One of Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's own soul improving methods was to devour the souls of others, which not only strengthened his soul but also allowed him to absorb their memories and assimilate their attainment levels into his own. (This was as of now only achieved by Spectral Soul Demon Venerable). Most other commonly used methods are often inferior and or have a drawback to them. Secluded Domains of Heaven and Earth The soul cultivation includes strengthening the soul, refining the soul, and pacifying the soul. The following three methods to do so are the most well known among Gu Masters and hailed as the best methods by Spectral Soul Demon Venerable the progenitor of soul path: Passages Trivia * Guts Gu, if used on rockmen, can increase the number of a rockmen population. * The number of Guts Gu produced on Dang Hun Mountain is dependent on the quality and quantity of souls "sacrificed". * When Fang Yuan came first to Northern Plains (after rebirth) he pretended to be Chang Shan Yin who wandered 20 years as a soul until using "soul seizure" and seizing the body of a foreign Gu Master. * Mo Yao's remnant soul was controlling the Immortal Zombie body of Bo Qing. * Spectral Soul Demon Venerable and his Shadow Sect (split souls) have one of the deepest understanding of souls. * Spectral Soul Demon Venerable has proven that it is possible to leave the Door of Life and Death as a soul. * Normally Dang Hun Mountain and Luo Po Valley are obstacles that hinder the path out of the Door of Life and Death, and souls would have almost an impossible chance at leaving due to this. * Fang Yuan has a number of Immortal Zombie corpses which he uses to manage his Blessed Land (Nine-Five Sovereign Immortal Aperture) References Category:Soul Path